Indonesiaball
Republic of Indonesiaball |nativename = : Bola Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia |founded = August 17, 1945 |onlypredecessor = Dutch East Indiesball |predicon = Dutch East Indies |image = 18403223 742187999274512 7653929101993112525 n.jpg |caption = Indonesia Raya, merdeka! Merdeka! |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Respectful, humble, caring, selfless, friendly |language = Indonesian Javanese Sundanese 80 others |type = Malayo-Polynesian |capital = Jakartaball |affiliation = ASEANball G20 OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianityball * Protestantism * Catholicism Hinduism Buddhism Confucianism Other unofficial religions |friends = Almost Everybody Polandball Chinaball Russiaball Indiaball Madagascarball Surinameball Thailandball Philippinesball Spainball Iranball Palestineball Japanball Saudi Arabiaball South Koreaball Serbiaball Cubaball Tringapore Bruneiball Vietnamball Laosball Myanmarball Cambodiaball Vaticanball Faceblock Instagram Twitterbird Turkeyball Pakistanball North Koreaball Kazakhbrick BRICSbrick Malaysiaball (sometimes) Nigeriaball USAball Australiaball Uttarakhandball Formerly: Soviet Unionball |enemies = Palestine Terrorist Portugalball (sometimes) Malaysiaball (sometimes) ISISball Al-Qaedaball Brazilball (formely) Ewww Fijiball Vanuatuball East Timorball Flag Stealer West Papuaball Kosovoball Trilluminati Freemasons Donald Trump (sometimes) Sentineleseball Weed Users Commonwealthball (during 1963-1965 confrontation) Not really cause stop requiring religion |likes = Sukarno, Joko Widodo, wkwkwk, rendang, wise leader, anime, Kpop,Growtopia, cheap but quality items, motorcycles, surf, baiting people on internet, instant noodles, kebab, halal, being relatively tolerant, peaceful, satay, removing drugs, if Papua New Guineaball was join to me or we'll invade then kill him, corrupter assassination, talking trash about others, tourists, money, economic boost, playing and watching football/soccer matches, the singer Raisa, Making a plan for anschlussing East Timorball, attacking Malaysiaball in social media, especially on Instagram and Twitterbird, Mobile Legends (My Popular Game, currently), Kids Jaman Now, Kak Seto, Tik Tok (lipsync Application), Burning forests, Pollutiong rivers and oceans, bullying his religious and ethnic minorities, Hey Tayo Pranks |hates = Military Evil Dictator, haram things, discrimination, LGBTball, Trilluminati, Corruption, Pe Ka Ih, Zionism (not necessarily Judaism nor Jews), drugs, Terrorist, clay stealing, culture stealing, rebel, being called Poland/Monaco/Tringapore, Atheism and no religion, Pokemon Go (is of obnoxious), Playing DOTA 2 or Playerunknowns Battlegrounds with Pignoy, Habib Rizieq with his Stupid Kebab Front, natural disasters, unofficial religions, reddit haha take that you flag stealer but I also hate all reddit |predecessor = Dutch East Indiesball Yogyakarta Sultanateball Pontianak Sultanateball United States of Indonesiaball Netherlands New Guineaball Republic of South Malukuball |intospace = Yes, We have satellite but none of our people have been in space |bork = Satay-satay, Telolet-telolet, Wkwkwk, Bakso-bakso, Sol sepatu, Roti-Roti, Rendang Rendang |food = Rice, Indomie Goreng/Kuah, Rendang, Satay, Soto, Fried Rice, Bakso, Yellow Rice, gado-gado, etc |status = The President and The System Might Be Changed In 2019 |notes = Nothing Is Better Than Indomie Cuz Its Numba 1 |imagewidth = 600px |military = Indonesian National Armed Forces Tentara Nasional Indonesia }} Indonesiaball}} * Indonesiaball is a couple of over-crowded islands the largest countryball in Southeast Asia, and the second-largest by area in Oceania. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball. He is Netherlandsball's adoptive son, and has lots of territorial disputes with his neighbours. He is often called Polandball, which he hates. He can also into biggest Muslim (especially Sunni Muslim) country in the Earthball. Indonesiaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. He is also member of UNball, OICball, and ASEANball. As of 2018, it has a population of 265 million inhabitants! In 2001, Indonesiaball was into female leadership. History 'Prehistory ' 1ball and 7ball migrants brought with their agricultural techniques, including rice farming in the fields/terrraces (the slowest proof since the 8th century BC), buffalo raising, bronze and iron processing, weaving techniques, megalithic practices, and the worship of spirits ( Anismism) as well as sacred objects ( Dynamism). In the first century BC settlements and small kingdoms were formed, and it is possible to have influenced the beliefs of Hinduism from commercial relations. 'Hindu-Buddhist Kingdoms ' In the fourth century until the seventh century in the region of West Javaball there is a Hindu- Buddhist kingdom, Tarumanagaraball followed by the Sunda Kingdomball until the 16th century. In the 7th and 14th centuries, the Buddhist kingdom of Srivijayaball grew rapidly in Sumatraball. At its peak, Srivijayaball adopted Tarumanagara and the Malay Peninsulaball. Between 1331 and 1364, Majapahitball succeeded in gaining control over the territory that is now predominantly Indonesiaball and almost all of the Malay Peninsulaball. At that time Majapahitball was in the Golden Age. The decline of Majapahitball was caused by the civil war and the growth of the Kebab states 'Rise of Kebab States ' Islam as a government was present in Indonesiaball around the 12th century, but according to Mecca Theory, Islam had already entered Indonesiaball in the 7th century AD. At that time there was a busy and international shipping lane connecting Tangball, Srivijayaball and Umayyadball in since the 7th century. Islam also gives influence to existing political institutions. In 718 AD, Srivijayaball sent a letter to the Umayyadball asking to be sent da'i who could explain Islam to him. The Kebab sultanates of Indonesiaball is predicted to have been adopted between the 13th and 16th centuries. The rise of these kingdoms was driven by the rampant marine trade traffic with Islamic traders from Abbasidball, Mughalball, Safavidball, Mingball, etc. The Kebab sultanates then spread its teachings through assimilation, replacing Hinduism as the main belief at the end of the 16th century in Java and Sumatra. In the eastern islands, Christian and Kebab clergy were known to have been active in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. Kebabs spread Islam to merchants from indigenous peoples, until these merchants embraced Islam and spread it to other indigenous peoples. Islam has entered Indonesiaball peacefully, through assimilation and acculturation. Kebabs make many kingdoms such as the Aceh Sultanateball, Banten Sultanateball, Demak Sultanateball, Mataram Sultanateball, Tidore Sultanateball, and more. 'Kingdom of Portugalball Colonial Era ' In the 1511-1526, for 15 years, the clays became an important maritime port for the Kingdom of Portugalball, which regularly became a maritime route to Sumatraball, Javaball, Bandaball and Malukuball. In 1511 the Portuguese defeated the Malacca Sultanateball. In 1512 the Portuguese established communications with the Sunda Kingdomball to sign trade agreements, especially pepper. The trade agreement was realized on August 21, 1522. On the same day, this alliance built an inscription called Inscription of the Sundanese- Portuguese Agreement in Sunda Kalapaball. With this agreement, Portuguese are allowed to build a warehouse or fortress in Sunda Kalapaball. In 1512, the Kingdom of Portugalball found Maluku. After they had made friendships with local residents and sultans, the Portuguese were given permission to build fortresses in Ambon Islandball. But this spice trade relationship did not last long, because the Kingdom of Portugalball applied the monopoly system and spread Christianity. Kingdom of Portugalball and Sultanate of Ternateball's friendship ended in 1570. Kingdom of Portugalball had battle with Sultanate of Ternateball, made the Portuguese had to left from Sultanate of Ternateball. When the Maluku people's resistance against the Kingdom of Portugalball, the Dutch Empireball used to set foot in Maluku. In 1605, the Dutch Empireball succeeded in forcing the Kingdom of Portugalball to surrender its defense. Similarly, the British was destroyed by the Dutch Empireball. Then the Dutch Empireball managed to adopted Malukuball. 'Dutch East India Companyball Trading ' Beginning in 1602 the Dutch Republicball gradually became the adopted father of the present-day Indonesiaball, exploiting divisions among the small kingdoms that had replaced Majapahitball. The only thing that was not affected was Portuguese Timorball, which ruled from Kingdom of Portugalball until Portugalball control until 1975 when it became an Indonesiaball province of East Timorball. In the 17th and 18th centuries, Indonesiaball was not directly controlled by the Dutch Republicball but by a trading company called the Dutch East India Companyball. Dutch East India Companyball had been granted monopoly rights to trade and colonial activity in the region by the Dutch Republicball Parliament in 1602. Its headquarters were in Bataviaball. The main purpose of Dutch East India Companyball is to maintain its monopoly on the spice trade in the archipelago. This is done through the use and threat of violence against the inhabitants of the spice-producing islands, and against non-Dutch people trying to trade with the inhabitants. Dutch East India Companyball became involved in Javanese internal politics at this time, and fought in several wars involving the leaders of Mataram Sultanateball and Banten Sultanateball. 'Dutch East Indiesball Colony ' 'Napoleonic Era ' Dutch East India Companyball went bankrupt and was dissolved in January 1, 1800. Then, Dutch Republicball lost the war and controlled by First French Empireball, Indonesiaball adopted by First French Empireball, although under the rule of the Dutch Republicball (until 1806), then continued the Kingdom of Hollandball (until 1810). 'British Interregnum ' After UKball overran Javaball, Indonesiaball turned temporarily from Kingdom of Hollandball to UKball, until the end of Napoleonic Wars in 1816 when Britain had to return the Dutch East Indies to the Netherlandsball. Governance adjusted according to UKball government. One of the most important discoveries of the time was the rediscovery of Borobudur Temple, one of the largest Buddhist temples in the Earthball, and Mount Tambora in Sumbawa erupted, with direct and indirect victims of tens of thousands of lives 'Netherlandsball Adopting' By 1800, he had become Netherlandsball's richest adoptive son, then named Dutch East Indiesball. Native Indonesiaballs rebelled against the Dutch East Indiesball. Some local kingdoms and sultanates such as Banten Sultanateball, Demak Sultanateball, Mataram Sultanate, Yogyakarta Sultanateball, Bali Kingdomball, and Aceh Sultanateball. But some local kingdoms and sultanates such as Surakarta Sunanate, Pagaruyung Kingdomball and Pontianak Sultanateball cooperated with Dutch East Indiesball. In 1908, there was a Indonesian National Awakening which many clays of the archipelago first began to develop a national consciousness as "Indonesiaball". 'Empire of Japanball-desu Occupation of the Dutch East Indies ' Aftrer defeat Netherlandsball, Empire of Japanball kidnapped Indonesiaball from his adoptive father, Netherlandsball, and made himself a new adoptive father. The ridiculous and stupid kawaii Empire of Japanball Empire of Japanball invaded and anschlussed him and all his neighbours. After nuclear-bombed by USAball in August 1945, Empire of Japanball promised to give independence, but Indonesiaball declared independence himself. 'Independence! Independence! ' After he became of independent, he changed his name to Indonesiaball. Indonesiaball continues to struggle to defeat Netherlandsball and his ally UKball also Allied forces that continue to invade anchluss him. He achieved officially in 1949. 'Old Order ' Indonesiaball started to buildings economy but crazy shit is of happens, there is a lot of wars and separatist scum such as Islamic State of Indonesia, Permesta, and also commie problem. And the anschluss intergration of West Papuaball, 'Transition ' Indonesiaball also did "Commie Removal Ops" set by Military Dictator Suharto and CIAball. The transition remove all ideologies of Communism (also Sukarnoist Socialism) In 1967 he is of doings "New Order" mode. 'New Order ' Indonesiaball can into lot of monies from USAball and he anschlussed integrated East Timorball. Then, he did the ' ' Desukarnoism. The new order was a prosperous time for Indonesiaball, his economy grew and in 1984, he doesn't need to buy rice from his neighbours because he can into self-sufficient, but Indonesiaball has been heavily indebted from other countries, especially USAball. In 1976, Indonesiaball forced Acehball to loyal to him. 1997 worst time for Indonesiaballs' life. Economy gone shit, riots that full of angry students, killings of Chinese-Indonesianballs really make him stressed. He was forced to release East Timorball because the rest got angry about that not anymore. Then, he did the military operation. 'Reformation ' In the beginning of Reformation Era, Indonesiaball forced to released East Timorball. Now, he is in the Reformation Era, he is repairing his government, building a better economy, building the infrastructure, removing all corruption although being corrupt himself, stopping the flood and smog, removing drug sellers, and make sure that Wi-Fi is located everywhere for being a better Indonesiaball. Informasi (Information) Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area on skin. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the Songkok/Kopiah. Songkok/Kopiah is a kebab black hat on Indonesiaball, derived from the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in Pakistanball. Indonesiaball is closest relatives of Malaysiaball, Tringapore, and Bruneiball. Or sometimes, he wear a yellow rice hat like 1ball wear. Indonesia is known to be the world's 4th populous country in the Earthball. Also known for being the highest country of Muslim population. He have lots of resources but he can sometimes ban other countryballs from taking it. He hates when his neighbours (and Chinaball) steal fish from his waters. He is the only countryball that have left UNball, then join again. Also Indonesiaball can into oil money. He is also VERY defensive of his borders and likes to explode boats that illegally entered his sea. In East Timor, Indonesiaball can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. In November 2016, Indonesiaball had a trouble with Jakartaball's governor and the Islamic Defender Front (FPI) after the governor offended Muslims in Indonesiaball. Hubungan (Relationships) Teman-Teman / Sahabat (Friends) * Sovietball - Thanks for weapons and the MEGA Giant Warship. Except for that time since 1967 but Suharto and CIA set it. Keep commies off my land but still we could beat that pig and his worshiper. Spasibo Tovarishch. * Russiaball - Weapon dealer's son. An old friend we can into trust and both of us is of crazy fun people. Play CS:GO and Mario Kart together and say RUSH B!!! SUKA BLYAT. Also, nice strike on MH17!! Also my nuke (Lake Toba) explosion was 4x greater than Tsar Bomba. * Japanball - Home of vehicles, We both likes hentai kawaii. (also remove mantou) BUT WITH TENTACLES EVERYWHERE!. However, thanks for good games and nostalgic Nintendo we is of love. * Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. Part-time employer, still, NO SAND FOR YUO! If you try to declare war with me, better check your logistic and manpower. Your Gurkhas are not enough. We have guerrilla strategy. It'll be a boomerang to you. If you do so, we'll report you to UN (Also will be unified with Malaysiaball to make strong Indonesia!). * Bruneiball - My little brother who speak weird melayu, also can into oil money and many wealth, which make me jealous. * Thailandball - Our transgender friend!! btw, Gib us more romcom film. Why we can't beat him in soccer? * UKball - Thanks for right-hand steer. Still, why u no adopt me? would have been able to reunite majapahit and we'll be better than him!. BTW still have a good relationship. And I forgive u for 1945. But you owning my son until 1824, and please, my rendang is not crispy!!! * Netherlandsball - GET OFF PENJAJAH IF YUO JAJAH ME AGAIN, SIAP-SIAP FOR BAMBOE ROENTJING Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking marijuana again!?! You didn't see that this thing is harmful to your health. Never ever try to get high in my house!! I hate the fact that he is a pothead, but despite all his faults he is a good step father... I guess. REMEMBER 1947 and 1948!!!! Gib milk and dam YOU ARE THE TALLEST IN THE WORLD, I LOVE IT * Chinaball - Haiyaaa! Ching Chong, thank yuo for the infrastructure project and yuor funny panda but please do not attack Canada and blame Poland in the Huawei. Also sorry for that time in 1998. (We also of callings Tionghoa instead of Cina) * Swedenball - Gib Ikea, H&M and Volvo. * Denmarkball - Gib Lego and Carlsberg. * Germanyball - Gib Mercedes, Leopard tank, BMW, and Siemens. Our 3rd president used to live in his clay * Belgiumball - Stepbrother from Netherlandsball. He gibs fries, chocolate, waffle and comic books. He also lettings me build an Indonesian-themed park in his clay, The Kingdom of Ganesha. * Spainball - I love watching yuor football games! Many of my people are of big fans of his football clubs. And I really feel yuo about Catalonia. *Kingdom of Javaball - Father. ** Majapahitball - Hindu grandpa *** Majapahitangle (anschluss mode for Indonesiaball) - I will anschluss all of Nusantara and ASEAN along with Australia. (the anschluss time is near) ** Srivijayaball - Buddhist grandpa **Mataram Sultanateball - Kebab grandpa **Samudera Pasaiball - Kebab grandma **Kutaiball - Our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpa **Salakanagaraball - our grandgrandgrandgrandgrandpagrandpa *Mongoloidball - Ancestor. ** 1ball and 7ball - Our ancestors that teach us how into rice * Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! Defend from Zionishit!!! He recognized us in 1945 and 1949 against those Western idiot, now we recognise them against yahudi kafir laknat! * Iranball - Even though he is syiah which I be honest most of us despise it not to mention that incident in Madura, he's still friend. We are kebab brothers. He gib me oil. I think Cyrus the Great and Gajah Mada was the best world conqueror. * Saudi Arabiaball - I'm a big fan of those guys! Fellow kebab brothers! (still no maids for yuo SALAFI WAHHABIballs) (recently visited us, so we good). BTW YUO SAUDI FOR YUOR INVESTATION PLANNING!!! YUO PROMISED TO INVEST 300 TRILLION RUPIAH BUT YUO JUST SPENT 60 TRILLION RUPIAH!!! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 240 TRILLION???!!!! YUO ALSO KILL MY CITIZENS WITHOUT ACTUAL PROOF NOR WARNING!!! * Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! (brothers!), some Armenians used to be exist here. * Uzbekball - We concealed Imam Bukhari's tomb from destruction by the commie regime. Also, those Uzbek hookers around red light in Jakarta * Moroccoball - Kebab friendship. * Egyptball - The first country who recognize our independence. Thank's a lot! But, my pyramids (Borobudur temple and Mount Padang) are better than yuors! * Algeriaball - We have the similar way how to be independent. * Surinameball - Javanese brother. Also adopted by Dutch. * New Caledoniaball - Another Javanese brother, but adopted by Franceball. But he failed to be a country in 2018. * South Africaball - Distant relative. His leader can into batik lover! * Madagascarball - Long lost brother and far away relative, of Indonesian origin. And how we're get there at 8000 km distance still unsolved. Never know that our language has a very small intelligibility. * South Koreaball - Annyeong Haseyo! Gib Samsung, entertainment, and plastic surgery method. * North Koreaball - Crazy old friend. Our leaders is best friends and gib to him an orchid flower and name it kimilsungia. And thank you for supporting me instead of that Malaysia. But why you use one of our citizen to commit your plot!!!??? Also stop threatening countries with nukes. * Icelandball - We both can into smogging neighboring countries * Finlandball - Helped us against kebab separatist, We both fought the communist, Also Gib Nokia and Education system.Kurikulum 2013 BEST Curriculum ** Estoniaball - A friend of Fİnland so we go along.Remove Atheist!!!!! * Norwayball - Friend in fishery industry and also with me make a boom of those illegal ship. Huh? Nope, since when I stole your flag, it's even less than 10%. * NepalRawr - Historical friend and can into Everest summit. Never know that our relation is far back when I was still of Hindu kingdoms. * New Zealandball - Australiaball shadow but with hobbits and snow. Also, with more nice people and nice scenery. Best student exchange, YAY!! Also, the one who never backstabbed me before. * Indiaball (Mostly) - You are Really such a Great friend. Thanks to share your bad quality cheap cars, bikes and Android gadgets to us. And gib TV shows! (But sometimes an enemy). Why yuo always run on tree? * Serbiaball - Thanks for letting me build factories in yuor clay and I support yuo against that Damn separatist. BUT DONT TRY TO REMOVE ME YUO DAMN TINY BALKAN NATION!!! * Vietnamball - Is of nice BUT REMOVE COMMUNIST. Our competitor in AEC?? LUWAK COFFEE BEST COFFEE, VIET COFFEE MAKE CASUALTY. Why yuo throw rocks to us? because we no gib yuo telolet on bus? * Cubaball - Well our leaders is best friends and pretty much any socialist states. BRAVO Fidel Castro! * Chileball - Good friend from Latin America. Also, the furthest we can travel without visa. I admire Pinochet efort to bring commies into oblivion. * Peruball - Good South American friend that can into APEC. Pobably the furthest place where I can travel without visa. We can into kill commies. Also, he is the creator of Big Cola! * Italyball - Pizza and Pasta!!! He's important as my hub from me to the rest of europe. Also, nice friendship match not really * Irelandball - Uhh.... did he call me his relative? How come? I'm of Austronesian, he is of Celtic :/ * Gambiaball - A tiny-sandwiched kebab friend that is surrounded by Senegalball. * Mexicoball - Is of friend but we must remove drug traders and organized criminals. Also in the same level of corruption * Nigeriaball - REMOVE BOKO HARAM! Also, he likes our Indomie, but STOP CLAIMING THAT INDOMIE IS YOUR PRODUCT!!. * Gabonball - Oh, that African country which share the same independence day date (15 years later). * Canadaball - Awesome Canadian brother who always helps me. Thank you eh?! I will defend you in your huawei situation! * Polandball - Happy 100th anniversary Polska.. Kurwa brothers and slavic copycat of me... (please don't confuse me with Poland!) I promise to defend you in the Huawei crisis! You can wear my hat anytime as a disguise if Russia tries to attack you, he will think that you are me! * Grenadaball - NUTMEG BUDDY!!! * Franceball - Very good wine! Also gib cars and baguette. * Pakistanball - He is My best prend, I Send Me Army to protect Karachi while he is fighting with Indiaball * Taiwanball - Haiyaaa! Remember when Papa Holland colonized the north of your clay? Anyway, we'll sent our best students into you. * Iraqball - Very good friend also gibs oil. But THE WATERS OFF THE NATUNA ISLANDS ARE MINE! * And practically any countryball except: Israelcube cursed yahudi zionists, and (sometimes) Malaysiaball. Indonesiaball can into friends! * Turkeyball - We help each other and both like playing Growtopia * Austria-Hungaryball - I will tell you how I survived so long, with my multi-ethnics. Netral (Neutral) * USAball - STUPID BURGER SUPPORTING [[Wikipedia:Suharto|'EVIL DICTATOR']]!! STOP."POKING" US!! GIB BACK FREEPORT!!! But in certain sense, Please gib more skanky tourist though. Also thx for bombing Weaboo empire and making me into independence. In general, we still can into get along unless if he call me Poland again. I hope Trump not a total d*ck here. YUO ARE ANTEK REMASON AND LAMINATING. but thank you for praising our leader recently * Malaysiaball- We are of brothers and friendly rivals, and in general, we havings very complicated love-hate relationship. Many of my people love visiting his clay for leisure and a lot of migrant workers of goings there to find work. BUT STILL WHY YUO MAKE PROBLEM WITH ME IN ASEAN GAMES 2017?! SCREW YUO!!! MALINGSIA! YUO NOT HAVE HEROES!! AND THEN, WHY YUO ALWAYS STEAL MY CULTURE YUO MALING?! FROM INJIT-INJIT, RENDANG, BATIK, RASA SAYANGE SONG, LANGUAGE, AND THEN KUDA KEPANG (SCREW KUDA WARISAN)?! ALSO STOP ABUSINGS MY MIGRANT WORKERS! I WILL ATTACK YUO WITH HASHTAG #shameonyoumalaysia IN TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM * Philippinesball - They can remove evil dimsum and kebab team! He is my english teacher also. He is a non-muslim country but he does welcome our religion in Mindanao. He's a good uncle! He wanted to help me, but he's busy all the time, leaving me alone to take care of my problems *sigh*. (THEN MIANGAS IS MINE!!!) Marawi is of under attack by Abu Sayyaf? THEN HELP ME FIRST FOR GOD'S SAKE! TANGINA MO BOBO We both have a desire to destroy Abu Sayyaf, but I WANTED TO HELP YOU KILL ABU SAYYAF, BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING TO HELP MY HOSTAGED PEOPLE! VERY SELFISH OF YUO!!! ALSO STOP CLAIMING MIANGAS JUST BECAUSE YOUR BAHASAS/LANGUAGES ARE SUPERIOR IN THE CELEBES SEA OR EVEN IT'S MUCH CLOSER TO DAVAO THAN TO MANADO, KEPARAT! ...From now on, you're going to deal problems by yourself. Go ask Vietnam for help or something.Also a Growtopian bro. * Portugalball and Brazilball - I of stole East Timor once but we is now making good relation with two of them... Sorry cause me banned yuor language in before... Me people can into portugis ancestry. Also Brazil let me into BRICS plox * Monacoball - Me not Monako either! They of stealings flag!, ALSO WHY YUO TIDAK INTO ORIGINAL FLAG. * North Koreaball (sometimes) - REMOVE WEED!!!!! but we generally get along. Although he start getting more menacing. * Australiaball: REMOVE SPY AND EVIL PIRATE! Coral Sea of glorious Indonesian Sea! Remove kangaroo! Still he's a good friend by gib me aid after tsunami and we gib him 'bintang' beer. Was on my side during Renville Agreement. AND STOP RANTING ABOUT EXECUTION or 'PLAYING FIRE' WITH ME!. DRUGS DESTROY LIFE!!! IF YOU KEEP PROTESTING, I'LL FORCE YOU TO GIB CHRISTMAS ISLAND!!!!!!'''You may join ASEAN, but earn my trust first. Musuh (Enemies) * Israelcube - Save fellow kebab brother Palestineball! '''FAKE IMPERIALIST JEWISH SMELLY PIG DOG ORANGUTAN-SHIT KAFIR LAKNAT GO TO HELL ISRAHELL GET OFF FROM UNIVERSE!!!!!! TAKE THAT AT 1960s, SUKARNO BAN YUO IN ASIAN GAMES!!! YUO ARE ANTEK REMASON AND LAMINATING BTW, thanks for fighter jet and Operation Alpha. But seriously, just let Palestine free for fruit sake, two states solution of okay. You may exist, Palestine must exist as well. * Myanmarball OH MY GOD, YUO MURDERER!!! STOP SLAUGHTERING ROHINGYAS YUO DAMN FAKE BUDDHIST!!! BUDDHISM IN INDONESIA PROMOTE PEASE, WHY YUO NOT!!! BECAUSE OF YUO, MY PEOPLE ARE SURROUNDING BOROBUDUR TEMPLE!!! I WILL CUT YUOR BODY AND SLICE IT AND BURN IT!!! AUNG SAN SUU KYI WAS A BITCH WHO INVOLVED IN ROHINGYAS GENOCIDE!!! I WILL GOON THEIR SIDE!!!!! #Boikot #Sanction Myanmar! * Al-Qaedaball YUOR JEMAAH ISLAMIYAH IS UGLY AS YUO ARE! #KamiTidakTakut * ISISball - YUO ARE NOT KEBAB! ANTEK MAMARIKA AND ISRAHELL ALSO SAUDI WAHHABI ! YUO WORST KEBAB! YOU ARE THE DAJJAL'S ARMY!!! WORST SEPARATIST!! NO THREATINGS INTO INDONESIA!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! DON'T DARE TO MAKE A MESS HERE OR YOU'LL REGRET!!!! 14/1/2016 YOU STILL CANNOT INTO FRIGHTENING US!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLAH'S ARMY, BUT DAJJAL'S ARMY!!!!! I will destruct you!!!! YUO MUST BE DESTRUCTED BY NANOTECH TNI!!!! YUO ARE NOT CALIPHATE!!! JANCUK! #KamiTidakTakut #Ayola * Fijiball & Vanuatuball - HOW DARE YOU SUPPORT FREE PAPUA MOVEMENT AND NOT RESPECT TO OUR SOVEREIGNITY!!!!!! GET THE FREICKIN' AWAY FROM ME!!!! YOU'LL GONNA PAY FROM THAT!!!!! REMOVE BHOJPURIS!!!!!! REMOVE LAP LAP!!!!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!!! NO LONGER EXPLANATIONS!! END OF STORY! * Papua New Guineaball - Stop attacking us and release our people or AIRSTRIKE!!!! also PNG Born from Pirates! ANSCHLUSS!!!!! * Yemenball - PULL OFF YUOR HABIB RIZIEQ!!! HE'S "YUORS" CITIZEN!!! * Bahamasball - CURSE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AND YOUR AFTERLIFE!!! YOU LET YOUR GODAMN CRUISE SHIP SMASHING INTO OUR BAUTIFULLY FASCIATING RAJA AMPAT REEF!!!!! YOU DESTROYED AROUND 1 HECTARE!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE YUO GOBLOK!!!!!! THAT'S IT! I'LL SUE YOU TO THE UN AND UNESCO!!!!!! AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY 999 TRILIUN RUPIAHS FOR DAMAGED REEF!!! OTHERWISE, YOU CAN GIB SOME OF YOURS FOR THE TIME BEING. * British Rajball - YUO OF HELPING PAPA HOLLAND COLONIZING ME AGAIN IN 1945!! * Colombiaball - REMOVE WEED!!!!! * Jamaicaball - REMOVE WEED!!!!! * Uruguayball - REMOVE WEED!!!!! * Hondurasball - REMOVE WEED!!!!! Lainnya (Others) * East Timorball - You ungrateful son!, why do you leave me? (well it's for my own good...). And looks like you're started to regret because your clay is worthless and your human resouces shit, even taking aid in Kupang. And frankly, STAY OUT FROM OUR BORDER!!! If I catch you around Kupang again, I will literally turn you into PRETZELBALL!!! * Vaticanball - Thank you for willingly visit us again since 1989 this year in 30/7 to 6/8 2017 Keluarga/Kerabat (Family) * 1ball - Ancestor * 7ball - Ancestor * Malaysiaball - Brother * Bruneiball - Brother * Tringapore - Brother * Australiaball - Adoptive Cousin * Belgiumball - Half Brother * Brazilball - Adoptive Brother/Cousin * Luxembourgball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother (In terms of languages) Genetic Brother (In terms of haplogroups) * Fijiball - Cousin * Palauball - Cousin * Samoaball - Cousin * Kiribatiball - Cousin * Tongaball - Cousin * Tuvaluball - Cousin * New Caledoniaball - Brother * South Africaball - Adoptive Brother * Surinameball - Brother (he is the best Sheriff of all Earthball) * Papua New Guineaball - Brother in denial * Madagascarball - Relative * East Timorball - Banished Son * Netherlandsball - Half Father * Majapahitball - Biological Father * Srivijayaball - Grand father Provinsi (Provinces) *' Acehball "The Porch of Meccaball, Proud of Sharia Law! Former Separatist!"' A special child who applies Islamic law, is it not too horrible to punish people in public? Your struggle is great for my independence, so do not leave me! Remember the military operation and 2004 Tsunami?! Poor yuo, Kebab rebel! * Baliball: "Island of Gods, Hinduism and Beaches." The most popular child amongst other children. Become a tourist destination, especially Australiaball, Chinaball, and Japanball. Full of Hindu tradition, beaches and statues. Unfortunately, many tourists who then throw garbage. Shit, he's more popular than me wkwkwk. Some idiot clays thinks bali of country. * Bangka Belitung Islandsball: "Unity of Malay Indonesiaball and Chinese Indonesiaball!" The islands that was colonialized by Srivijayaball and Majapahitball. Famous for its Chinese population and being birthplace of Basuki Tjahaja Purnama, former Jakartaball's governor. * Bantenball: "A Place with Martial Actions!" Famous for the glory of Banten Sultanateball against the Dutch East Indiesball. His martial art, debus, became his power! * Bengkuluball: "Land of Rafflesia" Native to Rejangese. Famous for traditional ceremony of Tabut, a ceremony mixed by Shiaball and local tradition. Sukarno has also been exiled here. To be honest, this province is considered the most forgotten one, even our people here oftenly forget that Bengkulu exists. He is famous because Inggris colonization and it british former landmarks. * Central Javaball: "Land of Sunanate and Temples". Javanese is native with many variant dialects of Javanese. Has Sundanese in mostwest region. Famous for a Mahayana temple, Borobudur, and Hindu temple, Prambanan * Central Kalimantanball: "Full of Dayak, Dayak and and Dayak and Banjarese, and also Virgin Forests" You can find Dayak and Banjarese here, although with Javanese significant population. Famous for Sampit Conflict, a conflict between Dayak and Madurese. If Also the proposed location for the new administrative center of Palangkarayaball. * Central Sulawesiball: "Has Unique Animals and Plants" With different animals and plants from Asia and Oceania, it was unique place to see unusual animals such as anoa, babirusa, tonkena monkey, rhododenron, and many more! * East Javaball: "Birthplace of Nahdlatul 'Ulama and Jancukers" Part of mosteast Java. Full of Nahdlatul 'Ulama's affliated pesantren. Sukarno also was born here. Popular for the word jancuk in Javanese language * East Kalimantanball: "Full of East Kalimantanball: "Full of Javanese Imigrants" Javanese Imigrants Part of Kalimantan, with many ancient kingdoms, such as Sultanate of Kutaiball. Can into oil money. * East Nusa Tenggaraball: "Komodos and Changing Color Lakes" Our new tourist magnet!! Visit Sumba and Flores Plox, not to mention the Nihiwatu Resort, Wae Rebo Village. Also, very Christian (most of Catholicism, less of Protestantism) province and the only Christian kingdom used to exist here * Gorontaloball: "The Porch of Medinaball, Proud of Sharia Law! Former Separatist!" My son is Islamic, but does not apply the formal Shari'a of Islam. Famous for the caps worn by Abdurrahman Wahid, the fourth President of Indonesia (Peci Gus Dur). * Jakartaball: "My Capital City, Favourite Son!" The richest son who often floods. Have a pretty hot political situation and Famous for the February 2017 Jakarta protests that dragged blasphemer (but overall good governor) down to jail! Ever terrorized by a bomb attack that claimed to be from ISISball. Now, buildingings of Jakartaball MRT, Jakartaball LRT, Jakartaball Inner Ring Road, and Jakarta Great Sea Wall of in progress * Jambiball Srivijayaball, Many Malays" Place where a lot of people are Malay Majority are Muslims * Malukuball He can into tourism, he use to be bit crazy because he of separatist. Now is fine.. * North Kalimantanball: "Newborn Kid" * North Malukuball Former Portugis clay, can into tourism and beach * North Sulawesiball Home of many Christians * North Sumatraball GUNUNG TOBA AKAN MELETUS! home of batak people and many weird cultures * Papuaball Home of another christian most and most random indiginous tribes * Riauball * Riau Islands Provinceball * Southeast Sulawesiball * South Kalimantanball * South Sulawesiball Makassar best city also, love yuor beach also. * South Sumatraball Palembang can into developing city * West Javaball "Sampurasun! Kumaha Damang?" Home of Sundanese of me clay * West Kalimantanball "Ghostly Equatorial City" * West Nusa Tenggaraball "Wannabe Bali" he also can into tourism * West Papuaball even though yuo have separatist, me still love yuo, especially yuor beuty Raja Ampat...' REMOVE GERAKAN PAPUA MERDEKA!!' * West Sulawesiball * Rotated Germanyball West Sumatraball ''Deutchland Uber Alles In Der Welt '' "HAIL GLORIOUS German RENDANG!!" * Yogyakartaball "ꦲꦩꦼꦩꦪꦸꦲꦪꦸꦤꦶꦁꦧꦮꦤ" home of mystic stuff.. Heil Kanjeng Ratu Kidul National Heroes * Abdul Muis - Writer, journalist, politian who argued tirelessly for Indonesiaball's independence from the Netherlandsball. * Ki Hajar Dewantara - Great teacher who teach the unafford Indonesian. * Suryopranoto - He led the strike work of dutch company's workers. * Mohammad Husni Thamrin - He spearheaded an effort to unite eight nationalist organisations. * Agus Salim - Great diplomat who made other countryballs impressed with us. * Ahmad Dahlan - Kyai (ulema) who found Muhammadiyah. * Cokroaminoto - Leader of Sarekat Islam. * Ernest Douwess Dekker - Indo who helped the revolter in 1800s. * Sukarno - Socialist; Our 1st president and a great proclamator. BUT DONT BE A COMMIE!!! * Kartosoewirjo - Soekarno friend who established Darul Islam because he had different ideology. * Muhammad Hatta - Our 1st vice president and a great proclamator too. * Gajah Mada - The 1st man who unified the whole of Nusantara and being the enemy of Sunda Kingdomball * Tadashi Maeda - A fascist who gib Sukarno place for making proclamation text. * Buya Hamka - Our 1st great scholar. * Cut Nyak Dien - A brave women hero from Aceh who fought the dutch. * Bung Tomo - A Surabayan general who fought the Britts in 1945. * Ismail Marzuki - A great musician who created many patriotic song. * Wage Rudolf Supratman - A great musician who created Indonesia Raya. * Tan Malaka - A great nationalist who was full of myths. BUT, DON'T BE A COMMIE!!! * Fatmawati - She made and sew our flag. She is Soekarno's wife. * Sudirman - The 1st TNI general who lead a revolt against dutch in 1945. * Syekh Yusuf Tajul Khalwati - A great scholar who struggled to defend Banten from dutch. When dutch threw him to South Africa, He was the 1st man who spread Islam in South Africa. * Prince Diponegoro - A great kebab prince who dare to destroy dutch facility in Java island. * Ahmad Yani - A TNI general who repelled dutch 2nd agression. Later, he was caught and killed by retarded Commies with 6 other general. * Adam Malik - Our great foreign affairs minister. He made Soviet, UN and other countryballs recognized western Irian as our clay. And he's one of the founder of ASEAN. * Abdul Harris Nasution - Our military general who led the war against Commies. * Karel Satsuit Tubun - A police who died while protecting general Nasution. * Teuku Umar - A sultan who fought the dutch with many tricks. * Tuanku Imam Bonjol - A sultan who unified 2 unfriendly tribes (Adat and Padri) to fight the dutch. * Kartini - She equalized the rights of woman and man. * Raden Dewi Sartika - She opened the first school for Indonesian people. She was Kartini's closest friend. * Siti Hartinah - She built many social foundation, hospitals and a park (TMII). She's Suharto's wife. * Zainal Mustofa - A scholar who died while fighting the Japanese. * Kusumah Atmaja - Our first supreme court leader. He denied to sign the Renville treaty which the dutch take too much of our clay. * Harun bin Said - Our military general who led the Indonesian invasion of Singapore in 1965 when Indonesian-Malaysian confrontation happened. He died because of death penalty by Malaysian government. * Usman bin Haji Muhammad Ali - Same like Harun bin Said. He's Harun's closest friend. * I Gusti Ngurah Rai - Our military general who died in war against dutch at Puputan war. He deploy every single of his soldier until all of his army and himself die. * La Maddukeleng - A pirate who hijacked many dutch ships. * Kapitan Pattimura - A general who succeeded to destroy dutch forts in Maluku and kill the residents. * I Gusti Ketut Jelantik - A duke who seized many anchored dutch ships in Bali beaches. * Mahmud Badaruddin II - A sultan who fought the dutch and Brits in 1811. * Iskandar Muda - A sultan who fought the Portugese in 1511. * Tuanku Tambusai - A sultan who fought the dutch with a strong fort(Dalu-dalu). He's Imam Bonjol's friend. * Untung Surapati - A thief who stole dutch monies. Later, he established Pasuruan kingdom and fought the dutch. * Agung Hanyakrakusuma - A sultan who tried to besiege Batavia (Dutch capital in Java island). Kutipan (Quotes) *Berhenti memanggilku Bola Polandia atau Bola Monaco, kau kampret! (Stop calling me Polandball or Monacoball you kampret!) *Panggil saya Indon gue tendang pantatmu * "Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" * "PANCASILA!" * NKRI Harga Mati!!! * "Piye kabare?,...isih penak jamanku to!" * INDOMIE MASTER RACE! * "Sampurasun! Kumaha? Damang?" * "Halo..... Hai" * Horas! * MUST EAT FISH OR TENGGELAMKAN (drown him) * RENDANG RENDANG RENDANG * Tahu Bulat * Assalamualaikum! * Om Telolet Om * OM OJEK OM! * Indomie Seleraku * "TENGGELAMKAN!" * Bang Makan Bang *Kami Tidak Takut * SALAM DUA JARI , TETEW! TETEW! TIKTOK JAMAN LAH... * Eh dasar kids jaman now * Mari kita selamatkan saudara kita yang berada di Palestina ( Let us save our brother in Palestine) * Hapuskan Zionis!!! (Remove Zionists) * EH ANAK MICIN!!!! * Seberapa Geregenya Lo? * SAMLEMAN #2019gantipresidendansistem Flag Colors How to Draw To draw Indonesiaball is easy as drawing Polandball or Monacoball: # Draw the ball. # Make a red divider in the middle, then fill the upper half with red. # Draw the eyes. # DON'T FORGET TO DRAW KOPIAH/SONGKOK OR RICE HAT. Galeri (Gallery) Artwork 7izne1kn7bw11.png|credit from ScrambledToast519 Byz-Austronesia.png 34bd2d02cb8d665d67bd31548e33c7dfca31d36br1-1280-1000v2 hq.jpg ASEANBoard.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Om telolet om.png CountryOfASEANStack.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing East_Asia.png Attack on ASEAN.png Meet the RED crew.png Une5ysj.png|Provinces of Indonesiaball 10439323 331036240389692 4634932731370941595 n.png Me not poland.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png 18620267 748068942019751 8377873760713333479 n.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CFJUL1Z.png SW8sMV3.png|Austronesian countries/territories 18582249 1625535387487329 5277819002689265070 n.png Indonesia card.png ptLTBMA.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png G3lhIR1.png SMeEGKR.png Aceh Earthquake.png Independence-0.png 1480659_274061496087167_576956395_n.png File:IndonesiaFishing.png File:Indonesia ball .png Comics VtH5gp9.png|credit from Barskie Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie Is This The End PT2.png PNLhOc5vcT7D9e_SpcPs8jRI_Jwxu_QCaUt4en3W-28.png DBcpKgi.png Spikey Singapore.png FVE7A4Q.png Paralel Universe.png CALLMEPOLAND.png AsianGamesMalaysiaScandal.png Xc3wvPg.png UaH0Zuk.png 350CQCc.png FxiIu8B.png qezzez6.png You mad...agascar?.png|Madagascar cannot into Asia A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png UaQbFCy.png MlehEz5.png x8mB6xe.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png V7HumMY.png U3rF9Dr.png HUyE4tX.png mZzZfEn.png 5CShzHR.png Bsgddhd.png 9WRG4E0.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png 'm0CR404.png qPnP5J8.png Airasia.png 111-0.png 11850548.png Confrontation.png Untitled.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Papua_Brothers2.png The Scariest.png Retired Colonizers.png Portugal's Sons.png Haze Cycle.png Thanks Stingray.png Finally Free.png Coconut Life.png Plane Jokes.png Festivals.png The ASEAN Way.png File:East_Timor_District_Map.png JPG/GIF comics and artwork Flag Changing.gif Indonesia Ball Not By Me.jpg TnZFgR5.gif 11312043 674115212721376 819068108 n.jpg|I will never be Poland 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg If polandball was school.jpg 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 68528902.jpg|Majapahittangle Burn Burn.jpg 18739840 747372625422716 9161660457207325006 n.jpg 10423959 341997769293539 4009197184346881457 n.jpg 18403223_742187999274512_7653929101993112525_n.jpg Индекс-0.jpeg Chinese New Year.jpg Pranala (Links) *Facebook page }} zh:印度尼西亚球 Category:Buddhist Category:Hindu Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Oceania Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:Coffee Category:Christian Category:Balinese Speaking Countryball Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Sundanese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Pacific Ocean Category:ASEANball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Mongoloid Category:Unitary Category:Indonesiaball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:OICball Category:Island Countryball Category:Communist Removers